


Drowned Man’s Cove 溺死鬼海湾

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cannibalistic Mermaids, M/M, Mermaids, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海盗AU。加勒比海盗里的人鱼给我的一点小灵感</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned Man’s Cove 溺死鬼海湾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drowned Man's Cove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263335) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



当地人管它叫溺死鬼海湾。

 

Steve不知道这件事，他当然不知道，他又不是当地人。就算他是，也没用。他只是一个前商船杂役水手，现在是一名被绑架的海盗船杂役水手。

 

船在海岛的背风面抛了锚。快晚上了，深紫的暮色笼罩了天空。Steve停下手里的活计吸了口气，放开绳索，望着地平线。

 

“哎！”下面有个声音叫他。Steve爬下去。他的身体还像他初到时那样瘦小枯干，不过在爬绳索的时候这个却是天赐的优势。两个月之后，他手臂和胸膛的肌肉已经能看出轮廓了。

 

Steve的脚啪嗒一下落到甲板上，Bucky朝他走过来，双臂张开，咧嘴笑的样子跟那些喝了太多朗姆酒的人一样。

 

他把Steve抱起来，大笑着狠狠抱了一下，而Steve则顺从地拍拍他的肩。没人注意到Bucky在表达爱意。他们周围，所以那些海盗都在往前冲，把大艇准备好去登陆。

 

“你要上岸的。”Bucky最后放手的时候，Steve说。

 

“是啊，自己报的名，要首当其冲。”他亲亲Steve的双颊，揉揉他的头发。“你可别得相思病死了啊。”

 

Steve嗤之以鼻，把他推开。“对，后面你不在的这两天都会想死你。我肯定会被自己的眼泪淹死。”

 

Bucky翻了个白眼。“你就脸皮厚吧，别想着我回来给你带礼物这个事。”号令响起，他开始向大艇跑去，Steve跟在后面。

 

“说得就跟在你赌博找女人之后还有钱似的！”Bucky从船上跳到下面摇晃的木船上，而Steve隔着船栏杆朝他喊话。

 

那是Steve对他说的最后一句话。

 

—

 

那些回来的人，坐在Bucky船上的人，编着疯狂的故事。塞壬，海豹精，有着金色眼睛和闪光尾巴的女人。没人说得出有条理的经过。那里，她们嘴唇上有毒药，指甲里有血迹。那里，微风中飘荡着阴森诡异而又悲伤的歌声，同时，她们把猎物拖下去，深深，深深的水下。

 

那天，七个人不知下落。Steve只为一人心碎。

 

—

 

“Rogers船长。”Natasha把脑袋探进舱房，Steve正陷在一堆摊开的地图里，埋头研究其中的一张。“Sam看见一个岛。我们在中午的时候会抛锚。”

 

Steve点头致谢，小心地把手里的羊皮纸卷好。那个夜晚，那个Bucky死去的命运之夜，十年来一直在他脑中萦绕不散。那时候他还不够高大不够强壮，无法上大艇去登陆。无数个夜晚，Steve都在想，如果他当时也在那里，也许……

 

不知应该是极度幸运还是非常倒霉，有一天在整理导航室的时候，他找到一本日志。它属于上一个船长，上面记录着Bucky死去那晚他们造访的那个岛的入口。

 

上面特别提到溺死鬼海湾，下面还有一条加密的信息，Steve花了好几年的功夫才破译出来。

 

往好里说，这是傻瓜才干的差事，往坏里说，这简直是自杀行动。但是Steve必须知道那一晚到底发生了什么。

 

—

 

正如Natasha预料的，他们在中午时分抛锚。她监督着水手放下大艇，这时Steve喝完香槟酒，在阳光下眯起眼。

 

“船员已经准备好上岸了，长官。”她朝他那边点点头。“他们以为这是一次例行登陆。”

 

“很好。”他有点难过。他讨厌向自己的船员撒谎，他们是那么忠诚。不过，这一次的任务必须他自己完成。

 

船员们下船之前，他跟他最信任的两个人坐下来单独谈了他的计划，这两人就是他的大副Natasha和他的领航员Sam。

 

“你们不必跟我一起去。”他说。

 

他们互相看看，就像Steve既希望又害怕的那样。

 

“我跟你去，船长。”Sam说。

 

“你会需要我们的，船长。”Natasha翘起嘴角。“我们想让你活着回来。”

 

现在，Steve抓着绳索看船员们聚集在下面的甲板上，脑中浮现出10年前的样子——高兴，贪婪，酒醉——已经嚷嚷着他们将要在海湾那里找到的财宝，讨论会用自己分到的那份买什么东西。重游旧地激起了他的那些回忆。他都能看见Bucky，就如当年所见，年轻强壮骄傲，在夹板中间抱起Steve悠来悠去。

 

“我已经通知了二副Hill，如果……有事情。”Natasha直视前方。“万一她不得不下达命令。以防万一。”

 

“以防万一。”Steve附和道。

 

—

 

最后一次欢呼声过了。Steve和他的船员们一起上岸，拍拍他们的后背，分发银币让他们能去小酒馆喝几杯，尽管他自己不会一起去了。

 

他怀疑Sam和Natasha已经在前面街道的旅馆订好了房间。那天晚上他和他们在海滩上碰面时，Natasha顶起一边的胯，而Sam则是看着她，不停地嘿嘿。

 

再一次出现的是Steve梦见那一夜时，把他眼皮下的一切染上神秘紫色的暮夜的红霞。

 

Steve拉了Natasha一把帮她上船（不过她一脸轻蔑的表情），然后他自己也上去。Sam蹚在水里把小艇往前推，然后从船梆爬了上去。

 

“准备好了吗，船长？”

 

“好了。”

 

—

 

今晚很凉爽，Steve平稳有力地摇着桨，清新的夜风吹在他脸上。他脱了外套、帽子和救生背心，只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衣，现在因为汗湿贴在了他胸膛上。他的枪带低低地挂在胯部，随着每一次划桨，他可靠的手枪就和木板座位磕一下。

 

海湾张开的大口越来越近，Natasha把灯笼举过头顶，在平静的海面上投射下来一圈黄色的光晕。

 

突然间，有什么东西在摇晃小船。Natasha握紧提灯，在波浪上洒下光亮。

 

“我们是不是撞上……”又一次轻推，让小船荡出去一段，Sam不禁问道。

 

“它们在把我们往海湾推。”Steve恍然大悟，惊恐起来。“抓住桨！”

 

Sam扑过去抓左边的船桨，与此同时，Steve抓住右边的那只，试图把它从水里拽上来，就在这时，突然一阵向下拉的力量让他失去了平衡。

 

有一个女孩抓着桨的另一头。长长的金发，一张娃娃脸。她调皮地撅起嘴，跟Steve玩起了拔河，力气跟她的身量完全不成比例。

 

她的眼睛在灯光下闪着金色。

 

Steve大喊一声，把船桨向下扎去，希望把桨从她手里摇脱，结果却不小心拍在了她的下巴上。伴随着一声刺耳尖叫，那女孩背跃入水，下一秒钟一条闪光的尾巴出现在水面上，猛0拍船侧。

 

“桨掉了！”Sam大喊着，抓住船梆保命，此时四周的水面开始翻腾起来。很多闪光的尾巴和长长拖曳的头发，还有到处乱抓的手。

 

Natasha把提灯高举过头，像一个灯塔，从她的枪套里拔出手枪，开始朝水里射击。

 

“我怎么没想到呢？”Sam嘟囔着，他和Steve摸索着掏出手枪，尽量瞄准射击，同时还得让船别翻过去。尖叫声响起，泛起泡沫的海水变红了。

 

“我得重新装弹！”Natasha把灯塞给Steve，他把灯举过头顶，继续射击。

 

这时，他看见了它。

 

在别的那些生物发狂的时候，他很平静，从一片混乱中一路慢慢游到船旁边。他的头和肩膀升到水面之上，他湿漉漉的头发卷曲着贴在脖子上，而他的脸在灯光的映照下却是令人心痛的熟悉。

 

“Bucky？”Steve呢喃着放低了手枪。

 

Bucky的眼睛闪着金色，胳膊猛地伸过来抓住了Steve的肩膀，把他往下拽，他一半身子都在船外边了。Steve手里的灯剧烈摇晃着，他几乎让自己就这么被拖下去。

 

“Steve！”Natasha在他耳边大叫。

 

Bucky的脸离Steve那么近，他都能看见Bucky双颊上的红晕，几乎贴在了自己眼睛上。Bucky没有叫，但是他露出了牙齿。它们十分尖利，泛着寒光，完全不是人类的牙齿。

 

Sam和Natasha把Steve拽回船上，他在发抖。

 

“我们得离开这。”Sam转头看着Steve。人鱼们现在游走了，船只是轻轻晃着，但是远处的海面在翻涌。

 

“不。”Steve严肃地说道。他抖掉了扶在肩膀上的手，脱掉枪带和靴子。

 

“你在干嘛？”Sam缓缓吐出这句话。“最好不是我想的那样……”

 

“Natasha，”Steve捏了捏她的肩膀。“照顾好我的船员们。Sam，”他温柔地笑着，“照顾好Natasha。谢谢你们两位的效力。”

 

“不！”Sam想要扑到Steve身上，但是后者已经跳下船，潜入墨黑的海水里，深深，深深的水下。

 

—

 

Natasha不得不抓住Sam的胳膊才阻止他跟着也跳下去。他们坐在轻轻摇晃的船上，互相依偎着，提灯里的火光渐熄。

 

“日志的密码里写着了。”Natasha轻声说。“意思是， _牺牲_ 。”

 

—

 

Steve叽咕了一声醒过来，他嘴里的水尝起来又酸又苦。他翻身把嘴里的东西吐出来，用力急促地喘了几口气。

 

他现在躺在沙子上。应该，还活着。Steve拖着身体坐起来，环顾四周。这是一个海湾的深处，不过看起来跟他们划船进入的那个并不一样。这个海湾对着一个他从未见过的小岛，晨光把一切笼罩上欢快并自然正常的光晕。

 

一声拍击声传来，Steve警惕把脚从海水里撤回来。

 

那是……Bucky，他趴在Steve刚才休息的地方不远处，下巴枕在胳膊上。他又拍了一下尾巴。那条尾巴在阳光下是银灰色的，几乎带着金属的光泽。现在Steve能看见，Bucky的整条左臂都是那样的。

 

“怎么回事？”Steve站起身，颤抖地问道。“Bucky？”

 

Bucky微笑着，还是他以前微笑的样子。当他告诉Steve说他帮他俩争取到登上货船的任务时微笑的样子；当他10年前被选中登上大艇时微笑的样子。

 

他抬起手，朝Steve身后指去。Steve咽了一下唾沫，转身。

 

骨头。成千上万的森森白骨，从头骨样子判断是人类的。距今最近的那副离Steve站的地方不到10尺，血肉还包裹着软骨，边上都是牙齿的咬痕。

 

然后，他看到黄金，白银，珠宝。摊在那些令人毛骨悚然的承托物上。那些财宝在阳光下灿烂炫目，成串的珍珠盘绕在胸廓骨上，头骨开裂出缝隙，露出里面血红的红宝石。

 

Steve嗓子发堵，哆嗦着抱紧自己。“这些都是什么？”

 

“我给你带了礼物。”Bucky听起来柔情蜜意。

 

FIN


End file.
